


And I waited

by Zeruby



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dogs, Life is Cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: It came almost unexpectedly. It destroyed every living and lifeless thing it came across with. You were afraid, I was afraid.





	And I waited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gods know how old story, which was originally written in Finnish. I thought I'd translate it English, because why not.

It came almost unexpectedly. It destroyed every living and lifeless thing it came across with. Only the few fortune of us had survived, yet we weren't being too happy about it or celebrating it. There was shortage of water, and so was food. There was no proper shelter.

The nights were dark and rainy, the wind was getting harsher. In day time it was raining or at least drizzling, and the wind was moving palm tree's fallen leaves around the streets.

Every day and every night passed on while one tried to survive, fear was present all the time. In night time I can still hear the siren's voice, which warned you about the upcoming danger. You were afraid, I was afraid.

The siren's were wailing, in streets people were running here and there, like aimless chickens. Where ever I saw people, they seemed to be panicky, afraid, and unhappy. They had to leave as soon as they could, away from Elizabeth. I never really understood, who this Elizabeth was. I thought that she was just some cranky old lady, who didn't have any sweets to treat to the children.

My dear family, oh my dear family. You left too, and you left me here. Little Tim, my dearest one, was the only one who wanted to take me with you. He cried so, so much, when you left.

 _"He is a breve dog, Tim. He will be fine"_ master had said.

I stayed at the courtyard, because I am a good boy. Master always praised at me being a gentle dog, so that is why I stayed home. Even when I was hungry, I waited. Even when I missed you so much, I waited.

There was harsh downpour, the wind was so strong that the trees were breaking. And I was so afraid. Yet I waited. Because I am a good boy. Two days I waited and then the worst hit.

Big cyclone called Elizabeth arrived. The wind was so strong that it broke the houses, threw the cars around. Nothing stayed safe from the great terror.

Except me, when I had hid myself in the cellar, too afraid to do anything else. Elizabeth's fury had left that alone. I stayed alive, unharmed, but I was still hungry.

The whole neighborhood had been destroyed. Tree's had been cut down and were currently laying on the road, on the destroyed parks and fallen houses. Almost everything had been destroyed. At some places you couldn't even tell, if there had been a road, park or a house. Even our dear house had been destroyed. Only few peaces of wood and the base of the building were left behind of what we once had.

I didn't have courtyard to guard over, or a family to protect. So, I was walking around the neighborhood, looking for you, my dear family, if you would ever return back home, and for food so I could keep my hunger away. I always found my way back home, or what was left of it. Because I am a good boy. Sometimes I was sitting on the sidewalk and watch ruin's of our home for a long time. I was so sad, so very sad.

You left me behind, because I am a dog, an animal. I never belonged your family same way as my dear little Tim did, or mother, or father did. I was just a dog, and that was why I had to stay behind. But still I loved you so, very much, my dear family. And I waited for you, because I was a goof boy.


End file.
